I'm Gone
by AkuTaco
Summary: It's self explainitory.Basically , a sad Taiora/Sorato fic.Kinda short. R
1. The OneShot

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

  


  


  


#1's P. O. V. 

  


I sit and I watch the blonde boy I once called a friend. A friend I used to trust with my secrets and problems, and even my crushes. Then he went behind my back and stole the one person I ever really cared for. The only person I hadn't told him about! 

  


I knew her before our first adventure and when she first started liking him. How unfair! How frustrating! Especially the fact that I supported it ... at first anyway... I was so stupid to let her go. Especially to him. To someone I'm so close to.

  


I sit and watch the concert, pretending to be his friend and most people believe it, but every once and a while I catch her looking over at me a confused expression on her face. I smile and force the gloss and she smiles back and figures I'm fine. 

  


Looking back toward the asshole, I sneer and turn my head, letting a few tears escape the dam of anger that I had built up, quickly wiping them away before anyone sees them. 

  


Just a few minutes later I find myself running away, away from the concert, away from my friends and family and into the woods. Slowly I make my way to the pond, the pond that I had my first kiss at.

  


Kami, if I had shown my feelings for her when I had he chance he wouldn't be with her. I was to damn late! I pull a small razor from my pocket and thoughts flash before my mind. In an instant my troubles will be gone. No one can touch me.

  


  


#2's P. O. V.

  


He is gone. Where did he go? I tell my friend I'll be right back and off I go. Somehow I know exactly where he is. I walk and finally I make it exactly where I want to go. On the bench there he is. "Taichi?" I say, my voice just a tad shaky. He doesn't answer. I freeze when I notice a metallic object, coated in red next to his hand. I run to his side and look at his wrists. Panting I notice 2 dark crimson marks oozing with a red liquid."No..," I say to myself in a low whisper.

  


  


#1's P. O. V. 

  


She's crying over me. Why is she crying over me? She has him. If she has him she doesn't need me, and she was the only reason I lived. Without her my purpose is gone. Sobs escape her as she cries over my body; her tears are slipping over my face. A hard expression takes away most of my strength. "Taichi don't leave me! I need you," she screams hoping I will hear her. 

  


Then something hits me. She does need me. I was such and idiot! How could I be so stupid! Soon the light starts to fade."Sora..." I murmur to myself just before the light completely fades away. I'm gone. I'm sorry.

  


END

  


------------

  


Author's Notes: Really sad, I'm not gonna continue this.


	2. The point of it all

It's been a couple years since I very first posted this one shot, but I feel that there is something to be said in this.

  
  


I don't want people to get the impression that I don't like Matt or Sora, or that Taichi was madly in love with Sora.

I wasn't trying to bash any of the characters, and I don't think that Sorato is a bad couple. And I wasn't trying to say that Sora was lying to herself when she loved Yamato and that he loved her back. The point was that had Sora been a man, so to speak, and told Taichi her true feelings from the very beginning, instead of assuming he would understand that she didn't like him, he could've been saved. And I don't think it's fair to be angry with Matt either, because he really does care for Sora in this one-shot. Maybe not love, but they're just teenagers, they aren't supposed to know real love just yet.

  
  


For those that want the underlying story, here it goes:

After Yamato's concert, Sora and he became a steady couple. While it appeared that Taichi understood and accepted it, he hadn't really let go of Sora because he hadn't been told flat out. When he saw how happy the couple was, he felt that his entire history with his two best friends had been erased and became jealous of the close bond they had formed. So he became obsessive and slightly apathetic towards them. He hid his feelings until it was too late to do anything. He felt and was utterly alone because he isolated himself.

The point was to show that people make mistakes and they need to learn how to communicate.


End file.
